


Elevator Secrets

by JuneP



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneP/pseuds/JuneP
Summary: Series of vignettes that always occur in the elevator of the Enterprise, and that narrate the encounters between Jim T. Kirk and Mia E. Hale (OC). Some chapters are followed, and others are not. The truth is that they will not have a specific order.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. First look

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the world of Star Trek. I like the idea that eventually Jim has a partner and stops being a womanizer. Without losing it's charms. English is not my first language, I'm doing a great effort to translate this fic. Please, if you detect mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me so I can correct them. Also, I'm new to the fanfic world if you want to leave me a review I will appreciate it very much.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Trek character. I'm not making profit with this story. 
> 
> Personal disclaimer:  
> I do not authorize this fanfic to be published on another platform without my consent. please don't plagiarize it.

My first day aboard the Enterprise had been exhausting. I hadn’t stopped for a second. All my time that day was consumed by the ship's tour that Bones gave me, meeting most of the crew and the space that would be my work area.  I was exhausted, and the only thing that I wanted was to go to my room and sleep until the following day. My mother had worked in the science division of Enterprise. For that reason, I had applied for a job here, and I was so lucky because as soon there was a job, they gave it to me.  I had spent the whole day with Bones. He would be my immediate superior from now on. 

The sound of the elevator brought me out of my thoughts. I entered and pressed the button that would take me to my level. I was grateful that it was empty because that allowed me to lean against the wall, close my eyes, and rest.  I was so tired that I didn’t even notice that the elevator had stopped and someone had entered until that someone cleared his throat.

I stood up and found a pair of blue eyes looking at me curiously. I spent a few seconds observing the depth of those eyes. When I looked at the rest of his face, I realized that the man in front of me was quite attractive. 

“Are you ok?” the mysterious man broke the silence.

“Yes. Well, I’m tired but fine. It’s my first day.” I explained. “I’m Mia,” I said, holding out my hand.

“I know. You’re Bone’s new acquisition, right?”

I nodded. How did he know that?

“I’m Jim,” he answered, shaking my hand. His skin was so smooth that I was surprised.

“Nice to meet you, Jim.” I smiled at him. I noticed that his face was familiar to me. I narrowed my eyes, trying to remember where I had seen that seductive smile before. The memory came to me suddenly. I’ve seen that face at the San Francisco academy. In the hall of important people, they had a huge picture of him hanging on the wall, and below you could read: Captain of the Enterprise.

I looked at him, completely embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” I said, releasing his hand. “So, of course, you’re Jim, the captain,” I spoke very fast as I always did when I was nervous. “I’m so sorry for my inappropriate behavior. It will not happen again.”

Jim raised an eyebrow and gave me a funny look. 

“I mean, I know that I can’t use your first name.” I made a fuss with my hand. “I mean, of course, I know that I have to call you _captain_.” The elevator stopped, and I realized that I had to get off. “It’s my floor,” I said, pointing to the hallway. “Good night... captain.”

I rushed out. All I wanted was to get my room and lock myself inside. I wished a black hole from space would swallow me up and disappear. I knew it was impossible to end the day without making a fool of myself. Before the elevator doors closed, I could hear him say:

“Good night, Mia.”


	2. First  Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Kirk are alone in the elevator. They are a little drunk and things get a little out of hand.

I hadn’t realized that Spock, Jim, and I were alone at the end of the party.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to reach your rooms without waking up the entire crew?”Spoke asked suspiciously when the elevator stopped on his floor.

“Yes, Sir,” I said, standing up straight and saluting like a military soldier.

Spock rolled his eyes.

“Jim…” he began in a disapproving tone.

“I’ve been drunker. You already know that."Jim wouldn't let him finish speaking. " Today, at least, I haven’t finished the night in a fight. I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to reach my room.” he ended by patting him on the shoulder. 

“Next time, I’m not going to let you drink that much. Your tolerance to alcohol is much lower than that of the Vulcans,” he said, looking at us with mistrust.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, we looked at each other and laughed out loud. While I was laughing, I grabbed his arm for support, and he quickly grabbed me by the elbow. That contact tingled my arm. I stopped laughing, looked up, and saw Jim’s eyes were closed. When he opened them and looked at me, I saw my desire reflected in his gaze. We get closer, like magnets that attract each other.

“Mia,” he said my name in a low voice. I was so close to him that I could smell the vodka on his breath.

“Jim,” I replied, swallowing hard. 

He took a deep breath, and I bit my lip. 

“Damn.” he cursed.

“What?”

“We’ve reached your floor.”

I turned my face and realized that the door was open in my hallway. I acted on impulse without thinking, possibly because I was a little drunk. I found the courage that I needed at the bottom of my heart. I walked over to the elevator panel, and I hit the button on the floor furthest from mine. The doors closed, and the elevator started again. 

I moved to stand in front of Jim. He raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged.

“From one to ten… How bad would it be if I kissed you right now?” he asked directly.

“Ten."I shook my head. "It can’t happen. You’re my captain. It would be bad.”

“Very bad.” he agreed, approaching me.

“Jim.” his name escaped from my lips when he grabbed my hips. “Jim,” I repeated and rested my hands on his shoulders. 

Jim squeezed my hips gently, and I moved closer to him. Our faces were only a few inches apart. 

“I don’t care if it’s wrong,” he said.

"Me neither."I nuzzled his nose with mine.

We slowly approach each other, like two moths attracted to the light. Our lips gently collided, and we kissed. And that kiss was followed by another, and then another. And without realizing it, the passion of our kisses was rising. Jim gently cupped my face, and his tongue entered into my mouth. And just as I reached for his neck, the elevator stopped again on my floor.

I turned away slightly and looked at him with my head full of doubts. Should I go to my room alone? Did I want to go away? 

Jim looked down the hall. And then he gave me a sensual smile before pushing me against him, to kiss me again.


	3. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Mia have their first fight the day after they kissed for the first time.

“Spock. Captain.”I greeted both of them with a slight bow when I entered the elevator.

I cursed my bad luck. What were the odds of meeting Jim in the elevator? In the same elevator where we had kissed last night before I took him to my room.

“How about your head?”Spock asked. “Bones told me you had a hangover. I’d already warned you that it wasn’t a good decision to continue getting drunk.”

“Yeah. Yesterday I made terrible decisions.” I replied reluctantly.

“What do you mean?”Spoke asked again.

“Nothing. You’re right. I shouldn’t have drunk that much. Thanks for caring.” I added with a slight smile.

The elevator stopped, and Spock exited. He turned and looked at his friend questioningly before speaking.

“Jim, are you coming?”

“I have to take something to my room. I’ll join you in a few minutes.”Jim said.

Shit.  I was going to be alone with him at the crime scene.

Spock nodded, and he waved at me.

When the doors closed, I immediately stiffened. <<Relax, Mia. You’re an adult. You know how to face adult situations. These things happen.>>

“So…last night, was it a bad decision?”I felt his breath caress my neck.

I didn’t answer. I wasn’t going to have that conversation with him, least of all in the elevator. I'd ignore him and run out of there as soon as the doors opened.

“Mia,” he said in a low voice.

“Yes, captain?”I answered without turning around.

“Captain?” he asked abruptly.

Surprised by his tone, I turned and looked at him without understanding.

“After what we did last night, are you calling me captain?” his eyes sparkled mischievously. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” I replied quickly.

“I mean, you should call me Jim again.”

I rolled my eyes. Calling him, Jim was first on the list of things I wouldn’t do again in my life. Well, third. The first was not to sleep with him again, and the second not to kiss him again. 

“Answer my question, Mia.” he insisted.

I was very bothered by the way my body reacted when he said my name. 

“Last night when you left, you forgot your jacket in my room.”I reproached. “You better pick it up if you don’t want me to cut it with my scissors, _Kirk,_ ” I said his last name angrily. I wanted it to sound like an insult.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he crossed his arms.

“What happens to me it’s that I’m stupid.”I replied automatically.“I already knew that you are a womanizer, and even so, I let myself be seduced by you.” 

“Seduced by me?” he seemed incredulous. “It was you who didn’t get off the elevator. And it was,” he pointed at me, “you too, the one who stood in front of me and seductively looked at me.” he finished with a smug smile, which made me angrier.

“What I’ve said. I’m an idiot.”I tried not to sound edge, but I failed. “It isn’t your fault. It’s mine. And I shouldn’t be pissed off for waking up alone this morning. I mean, your fame precedes you, but the truth is that yes, it pisses me off. What notch am I in the headboard of your bed? Am I the number five hundred on your one-night stands?”I asked, irritated.

I shook my head. The fact that I slept with the captain of the Enterprise still seemed incredible to me, especially since that only made me one of his conquests. 

Jim nodded and pressed his lips together tightly. 

“My pager sounded this morning before dawn because there was a threat. So I’d to go quickly,” he said calmly. “I hadn’t time to finish dressing and less to wake you up. I’ve been thinking about you all day and wishing to end work to see you, but now that I know what you think of me, maybe I’m the asshole here,” he muttered angrily. 

His answer caught me by surprise. The truth is that I’d assumed that he had just left.

“Oh, wow.” was all my brain managed to manifest.

“Yes. _Oh, wow._ ”Jim agreed, imitating me.

A few seconds passed without either of us saying anything. Even if what he had said was true, it didn’t change things for me.

“Do you regret what happened last night?”Jim asked cautiously.

I shook my head.

“Great, because I would love to repeat it.” he smiled arrogantly.

“What?”I stepped back. “No. No. It can’t happen again. Last night I was drunk. I wasn’t thinking clearly.”I justified myself without looking at his face.

“You weren’t thinking clearly?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. His expression made it clear that he didn’t believe me.

“Correct.”

"Well, you were very specific and direct telling me everything you wanted me to do to you, you know...to be a person who didn’t think clearly," he commented wickedly.

My cheeks burned immediately. I glared at him, and he returned the challenging look. Of course, I remembered all the dirty things that I’ve said to him. I wasn’t that drunk. What I hoped was that he'd forgotten them.

“You’re…” I held back the urge to insult him. After all, he was still my captain.

“Incredibly handsome?” he finished for me.

I pinched my nose with two fingers. Jim had the kind of attractiveness that most women couldn’t resist. Luckily, I wasn’t like most women. 

The elevator doors opened behind me. I turned around and hurried out. I wanted to get away from him as fast as possible, but horrified, I heard him say:

“I'll go with you and take my jacket.”


	4. First failed attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Jim meet after having sex in Jim's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm learning english so please don't hesitate to let me know if you detect mistakes.

When the elevator doors opened, and I saw Kirk was inside, I consider turning around and waiting for the next one. Before I could decide, Jim grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I hit his chest and sighed, annoyed. He funnily looked at me. As soon as the doors closed, he lowered his face and tried to kiss me.

“What are you doing?”I asked, pulling away.

“It’s pretty obvious. I’m trying to kiss my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, well. It would be best if you didn’t kiss me. Thank you.”

“Come on, _Hale,_ ” he said, coming closer. “Don’t make me suffer.”

Before I could realize it, he caught me in a corner and looked at me with such intensity that for a second, my will faltered. He approached me slowly, so slowly that it was torture to my body because all I wanted at that moment was to feel his skin. When our lips were just a few inches away, he stopped and smiled triumphantly.

“No.”I turned my face away. “And stay away. Someone can see us.”I slipped under his arm and escaped from his confinement.

Jim turned to face me, and desire flared in his eyes.

“Mia.” his voice was hoarse when he spoke, and my legs trembled. I pressed the folder firmly to my chest like it was a shield that protected me and made me immune to his charms. “You’re making it very difficult for me, _Hale,_ ” Jim said.

“I’m not doing anything, _captain_. I’m just trying to get to the lab.”

He looked at me mischievously and pressed the button that made the elevator stop. 

“Are you crazy?”I asked nervously. 

He nodded as he advanced to me like a panther. I tried to escape on his left and reached out to press the button that would start the elevator up again. But Jim intercepted my hand.

“No,” he said, shaking his head.

“Jim, I'm serious. Someone can see us.”

No one knew that Jim and I were dating. We’d decided it was better this way, at least for now.

“If you want the elevatorto start again, you just have to kiss me.” he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. 

“Are you serious?” my mouth twisted with disapproval. “You’re such a child.”

“You have to be creative to get what you want,” he said.

I huffed, annoyed. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. I tried to pull away but couldn't because Jim put his hand on my back and pressed gently. I raised my head in anger.

“You already have your kiss. Press the button.”I demanded.

“You could do it better, _Hale._ ”

“It was a perfect kiss on the cheek, _Kirk._ ”I grimaced when I said his last name.

"You haven't even kissed me on the mouth. That kiss doesn't count." 

"Jim ... Press. The. Button." I spoke slowly, trying to contain my enormous anger. 

“How long do you plan to stay mad at me?" he asked, ignoring my request.

“I don’t know.”

He pursed his lips. He approached me and whispered in my ear:

“Come on. It wasn’t that bad. Also, you enjoyed it, just like me.”

I slapped his arm and immediately noticed how my face turned red.

“Are you sure you don’t want to repeat it?” he stroked my back gently.

“No,” I whispered angrily. “I don’t want us to make love again in a public place. It’s too risky.”

“My office isn’t a public place,” he spoke against my neck.

“I don’t care. It isn’t good. That's how they are going to catch us, and I don't want to.” I answered, pulling away to look him in the eye. “I warned you I was going to be mad later.”

“I didn't think you were going to be so angry because you were enjoying it a lot while we were doing it,” he explained.

“Shut up, Jim,” I replied irritated.

“Why?” he asked, pretending to be innocent.

“Because it provokes me, "I confessed against my will. "and I don’t want to do it with you here.”I stiffened with shame. “And I didn’t want to do it in your office either. I thought we agreed on limits that we couldn’t be crossed. If we had been caught, where would that leave me? What would people think of me?”

He remained silent.

“I’m telling you.”I continued. “They would think I haven’t talent and that all I have is because I’m sleeping with the captain of the Enterprise.”

“Okay. I’m sorry.” he sighed and rubbed my shoulders affectionately. “What can I do to forgive me?”

“You can behave from now on.”

“What does that mean?”

“No more sex in common areas.”

Jim rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Jim!”I warned him.

“Okay,” he said, raising his hands. “I’ll try,” he promised. “But only because you’re beautiful when you get angry.”

I raised my eyebrows before saying:

“You’re an idiot.”

“But you adore me.”

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. Jim grabbed my hips gently and kissed me back. When I pulled away, he was smiling at me, and I couldn’t resist kissing him again. 

“Stop, _Hale_. Stop, someone could see us.” he joked while pulled me away from his body.

I shook my head and sighed resignedly.

“You know, "Jim started to speak, "to not want to be fucked in this elevator, you have a very inappropriate behavior.” his mouth twisted in a funny nod. 

“You’re an idiot, Jim.”


	5. First time I almost lost you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Jim talk about how they feel, after Jim almost died in a battle.

“Mia, wait!”I heard Jim shout my name, and without hesitation, I pressed the button that closed the elevator doors. Unfortunately, Jim put his arm on time, preventing me from escape. 

He limped in, with his hand holding his bruised ribs. He had a cut on the right eyebrow and several scratches on his cheeks. I felt bad when I saw him that way, and my eyes blurred.

“Mia, what’s wrong?” he tried to touch me, but I pulled away.

“You should go back to the sickbay, Jim,” I said, trying not to cry.

“Mia?” he asked worriedly.

I didn’t answer.

“Mia, are you mad at me?” he insisted.

I laughed theatrically.

“What’s wrong?”I looked at him incredulously. “Do you understand what you have done?”I reproached, raising my voice.

“What do you mean?” his brows furrowed.

I took a breath and said everything I thought.

“You’ve gone on a suicide mission without hesitation. Have you thought about me? Of course not. Because you don't care about me, right? Have you stopped to think that you could have died?”I felt the tears ran down my cheeks. “Damn it, Jim! You’ve almost died in front of me.”I trembled at the memory. “Even though you have the guts to ask me if I’m angry with you?”I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand. “Really?”

“Mia, there’s no reason to cry,” he replied calmly. “I’m here. I’m alive, and that's all that matters.”

I tried to answer but couldn’t stop crying. Jim hugged me as best he could with the arm that wasn’t holding his ribs. I want to pull away but was afraid of hurting him.

“Sorry,” he said before giving me a soft kiss on the head. “I’m sorry I worried you so much.”

“I’m more sorry,” I answered, sobbing. “You believe you’re invincible, and you aren’t. You’re a human, Jim.”I grabbed the lapels of his jacket and buried my face.

“Shh, I’m fine, honey.” he stroked my hair gently. “Please, don’t cry.”I carefully moved away, and he made a small groan of pain.

“You aren’t immortal,” I looked him straight in the eye.“and to me, it seems very dangerous that you behave believing that you are.”

“I don’t behave like I’m immortal. I behave as the captain of this ship should do,” he spoke with determination. “And if I have to risk my life to save any member of the crew, that’s how it will be. You can’t be angry about that. It’s my job.”

I tried not to tremble with his words, which made it more than clear that it would not be the last time my heart was going to shrink with fear. Okay, so his point of view seemed reasonable to me, but so did mine. 

“I get it,” I whispered. “But I don’t like it.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you, Jim.”I exploded, raising my voice. “I love you, and I don’t want you to die.”I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand. “If something happened to you, it would break my soul. Would you like me to jump off the ship without a plan and land in the middle of fifty aliens who want to kill me?”

“Damn it, Mia!” he opened his right arm. “Come here, baby.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You hurt me more by being angry and away from me."

I did, he asked, and I approached him carefully. He hugged me as hard as he could, which was quite a bit compared to when he wasn’t hurt.

“I’m sorry I gave you a hard time,” he spoke against my hair. “I understand your point of view. I couldn’t live if something happened to you either.” he hugged me a little closer. “I don’t want to imagine it. I love you too. You know that.”

I leaned back to see him better. I bruised off a lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and let all my feelings flow, the fear, the anger, and the kiss became a bit passionate. I stopped when I heard Jim’s groan of pain.

“Sorry,” I murmured sadly.

“Never apologize for kissing me, passionately.” he smiled arrogantly.

“What do you think about going back to the sickbay?”I said, linking my arm to his.

“Only if you promise that later you will kiss me again in this inappropriate way.”

I ignored him and pressed the button that would take us back to the sickbay.

“Mia, I would like you to heal me. I don't want someone else touching me when I'm bleeding.” 

“Okay.”I put his arm over my shoulders to help him walk. "I think you have a broken rib. Come on, be careful." and then we went to the medical area.


	6. First Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Uhura tries to convince Mia to sleep with someone, and Jim feels very jealous and angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm learning English. Sorry for my mistakes. If you want to correct me, feel free :)
> 
> Also, this is one of my first fanfiction, so that I would appreciate your opinions. I hope you like it.

I’d been seeing Jim secretly for the past two months, and my heart wasn’t used to the adrenaline rush I felt every time he kissed me when nobody looked at us. Like at that moment, I was having a hard time keeping up with Uhura because Jim, who was standing behind me in the elevator, was touching my back softly without my friend noticing it. 

“Mia, are you listening to me?”Uhura complained.

“What?”I nodded, confused. “Sure.” I smiled at her, and she looked at me suspiciously.

I tapped Jim on foot to stop him from touching my back, but he ignored me.

“I was telling you that since today is our first and only night on Earth, it would be great if we go out to partying. You know, girls night out.”Uhura says.

“Tonight?”I asked her. Jim’s hand fell slowly down my back.

“Yes. Tonight.”Uhura nodded. “Do you have something better to do on your first Friday night on Earth?”

Fuck. Yes. Jim and I were going to his house, but I can’t tell Uhura without revealing that we were a couple.

“I need a girl’s night out.” she insisted. “Spock and I have broken up. It would be good going out with a friend.”

I blinked, confused because that information was new to me.

“Wait… Spock and you what...? Okay.”I accepted immediately. Uhura was one of the first friends I’d made inside the Enterprise. And if a friend who just broke up with her boyfriend needs you, that’s the least you can do.

“Okay?”Uhura raised her eyebrows.

“Yes.”I smiled widely. 

“Great, because I need to get drunk and fuck with the first guy I meet tonight,” she said.

“Uh-huh.” was all I could say because Jim had dangerously lowered his hand.

“We need sexy clothes. We could go shopping this afternoon.”Uhura suggested.

I nodded, struggling with myself not to turn around to wring Jim’s wrist. If he didn’t stop, Uhura would end up realizing that something was happening.

“I think that with a low cut red dress, you will look stunning. All the guys would be looking at you tonight,” she assured as she shook me by the shoulders.

I smiled awkwardly. I didn’t particularly appreciate where the conversation was going, especially with Jim listening.

“What’s wrong? I think we can both use some fun.”Uhura said.

Jim’s hand stopped on my lower back.

“I don’t think talking about this in front of the captain is a good idea,” I replied automatically.

“Why not? The captain is an expert in fucking with strangers, right, Jim?”Uhura stared at him.“Surely you can give Mia some advice.”

“What for?”I heard his deep voice speak behind me.

“You know, so she can sleep with the first guy she meets tonight,” Uhura said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Jim answered in a hard tone.

“Why not?” she replied defiantly. 

“Uhura, enough!”I exclaimed.

“Because I don’t think that Mia wants to sleep with any… _stranger,_ ” I realized Jim said that word with rage “tonight,” he finished.

I sighed loudly.

“Why do you believe that?”Uhura asked him.“I think Mia needs a good fuck.”

“Uhura!”I reproached angrily. “Could you stop talking about me like I’m not here? Both of you.”

Jim didn’t answer.

“What’s wrong, Jim? Does it offend you?”Uhura took a step to the right to face Jim. “Is it because of your alpha male roll? You can fuck all the women you want, and we can’t do the same, is that it?”

“You have no fucking idea.”Jim hissed through his teeth. 

“Then, come with us tonight, _Kirk._ ”Uhura crossed her arms.

“What for?”Jim asked.

“You need to see with your own eyes that women can also fuck with the first guy we want to do it,” Uhura replied.

“Enough!”I spoke louder than I wanted.“I didn’t say that I’m going to sleep with anyone, Uhura.”I blushed so much that I was sure that my skin looked like a strawberry.“But you can do whatever you want.”I answered, upset.

“You’ll change your mind as soon as you see the guys in San Francisco.”Uhura turned her gaze from Jim to me. “Believe me. They are going to stand in line to flirt with you,” she assured, convinced.

Jim stood next to me and looked at me with his blue eyes. We both understood what we couldn’t say with words.

“What’s wrong?”Uhura questioned.

“Uhura, I’m not sure…” I hesitated. “I have no problem listening to you, but the truth is that I don’t want to go out to party,” I said sincerely.

“Come on, Mia!”Uhura waved a hand in the air. “Relax, let’s have a good time. We’re going out, we’re going to drink, and we’re going to have a one-night stand. And if Kirk comes, he’ll do the same. What do you say, Kirk?”

Jim’s jaw was as tight as a guitar string.

“Which in that case,” Jim began in a threatening tone, “I would be the only man who is going to stand in front of Mia.”

At that moment, the elevator doors opened.

It took me three seconds to understand what Jim had just said. Before I could open my mouth to justify his words, Uhura started to laugh out loud.

“I knew it!” she said triumphantly. “I knew you were together.” she wiped a tear of laughter with her index finger. “You should see your faces right now.” she continued laughing. “Too bad I don’t have the camera to immortalize this moment. And you,” she looked at Jim.“I didn’t know you were so funny when you got jealous! Seriously guys, thanks for this moment. I was kidding. I've made up everything to catch you, and you guys have bitten the bait.”

Uhura left without saying anything else, leaving Jim and me visibly confused.

What had just happened?

“Jim, I have to stop her before she tells everyone.”

He nodded.

“Uhura! Wait!”I said, leaving the elevator.


	7. First time being your fake Boyfriend

I’ve convinced Uhura not to tell anyone that Jim and I were a couple. And nobody, also includes Spock, her boyfriend. She had agreed, but in exchange, she wants to go out partying.

I agreed without thinking much about it, although the truth is that I really wanted the plan of going to Jim’s house and having a real night of intimacy. I had not seen him since I had to run after my friend, because after she promised me to silence, Uhura had dragged me shopping.

I looked at my watch to verify that I was on time and realized that it was one minute to seven in the afternoon. The elevator doors opened, and I found Uhura leaning against the wall. 

“Hey.” she gave me a look from top to bottom. “Mia, you’re stunning. Jim is going to die for touching you as soon as he sees you.”

“Would you please shut up?”I hurried inside and pressed the button to close the doors. “Someone could have heard from you.”

“Relax, Mia. We’re alone. Also, it so funny when you get mad.” she laughed. 

I rolled my eyes.

“Would Kirk honor us with his presence?” my friend asked.

“I don’t know.”I shrugged. “I hadn’t had time to tell Jim about the party, so I don’t think so.”

I only hoped that the night did not take long, to return to find him in his room and perhaps be able to enjoy the romantic night he promised me.

“If he had talked to Spock, he will come. Is going to be very funny to see Jim acting like he didn’t care about you, especially because your dress neckline is so pronounced that it’s impossible not to look.”

“I knew it was a bad idea to let you choose my outfit,” I muttered, annoyed.

“Come on, Mia! You’re so hot. Even I would sleep with you if I didn’t have a boyfriend and if I like women.”

Before I could answer her, the elevator doors opened, and there were Bones, Spock and Jim. 

“Good evening.”Spock was the first to enter, and he stands next to Uhura.

“Ladies.”Bones was next to enter. “Wow, Mia, you look…”

“Beautiful?” said Uhura.

I shifted uncomfortably and felt Jim’s eyes on me. 

“Yes, you look beautiful.”Bones agreed, distracted, and kept looking at me. 

“Jim, could you please move so we can leave?” questioned Uhura.

He stepped forward and stood in front of me. 

“Mia.” he nodded.

“Captain.”I nodded too.

“Wow, Jim, I’m glad you decided to come. We’re going to have a great time,” Uhura said.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Uhura seemed very determined to annoy Jim, and that made me feel insecure. A little slip, and everyone would end up finding out that Jim and I were together.

“Yeah, sure,” he replied in a tense tone.

I felt his breath on my face when he spoke because with the stilettos I was wearing, the height difference between my boyfriend and me was less noticeable.

“I wonder how many guys we’ll have to take off from Mia because wearing that dress, it’s impossible not to look at her,” said Uhura.

I gave her a serious warning look. The joke was no longer funny, especially since I could have heard Jim's teeth grinding.

"Well, Mia, I can be your fake boyfriend for the night."Bones intervened.

“What? Oh no, it is not necessary.”I muttered, visibly upset. The situation was getting too tangled.

“Bones, I do not think you are the most suitable for that. I think Jim imposes a lot more than you. He's also the captain of the ship. No one in San Francisco would go near the captain's girlfriend. He can play Mia's fake boyfriend. Right, Jim?”

For the first time that afternoon, I was grateful that Uhura had an idea. I opened my mouth to speak, but Jim did it first:

“I will not leave you for a single second.” he sentenced in a severe tone.

There was certainly a long night ahead of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> What do you think? I hope you liked it. We're are approaching the first sex/smut scene.  
> Do you want to read what happens next?
> 
> I hope I'm not making many mistakes when writing in English, but if you detect mistakes and want to tell me, it will help me improve.


End file.
